


i believe we'll be okay

by jules8178



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Injury, No Dialogue, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules8178/pseuds/jules8178
Summary: after a hard hit one game, sonny pushes her limits.meanwhile, lindsey watches and worries.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	i believe we'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> so I finally gave in and wrote a fic... it's kind of written in prose I think? Apologies in advance for the liberal switching between sonny and emily.  
> do I have a final tomorrow? sure do. did I write this in the last hour? sure did.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

a late august game against the red stars, one with a big impact on both teams’ playoff positioning.  
the thorns, down 2-1 after a go-ahead goal by yuki, fighting to come back and at least equalize.

in the 78th minute, tobin ready to take a corner from the right side.  
emily, seeing the ball fly in by the near post, rushing over.  
emily, too caught up in her need to not let her team down and desire to score the equalizer, never noticing alyssa coming over the punch the ball.  
alyssa, punching the ball to clear it, her body colliding with emily’s in the process.  
emily, mid-air when the collision occurs, never saw it coming.

emily, body flying and head colliding with the goalpost with a loud bang.  
emily, collapsing to the ground, clutching her head, squeezing her eyes shut, curling in on herself.  
lindsey, seeing emily fall to the ground with the grace of a rag doll, rushing over.  
emily, hearing calls for the trainer from alyssa and jj, feeling tobin’s calming hand on her back, but most importantly hearing lindsey’s questions of concern.  
emily, wanting to open her eyes and find comfort in lindsey’s, but scared the screaming pain in her head will be worsened by the bright stadium lights.

bailey, rushing onto the field to check on sonny’s state, hoping for her friend’s sake that she’s alright.  
emily “i don’t feel pain” sonnett, already trying to sit up and get herself back together.  
emily, not as flirty as the last time bailey did this test, but still managing to pass.  
bailey and a male thorns trainer, helping sonny walk off the field to the sidelines.  
lindsey, having to go back to the game, temporarily a man down, but having her mind on sonny still, wondering if she’ll be okay.

emily, walking back up to the sideline ref, determined to get back in the game and pull out some points for her team.  
emily, hearing the ref’s whistle blow and seeing her signal, jogs back onto the field to her spot in the backline.  
lindsey, watching her like a hawk, in search of any signs of injury.

lindsey, stopping sonny on her way back to her spot next to menges, giving her a once-over to check how she’s doing physically.  
lindsey, hoping the once-over would soothe her nerves, only finds more to worry about.  
lindsey, noticing sonny’s eyes are glazed over and she’s slow to respond to her questions of concern.

lindsey, wishing the ref hadn’t have let her back on but having no choice but to continue the game.  
lindsey, still pushing for the equalizer but with one eye on emily the whole time.

ad, calling for sonny to move where she wants her as they prepare to defend a corner.  
emily, somehow not even noticing ad’s shouts of her name, stands still, seemingly in a whole other world.  
lindsey, cursing the ref and mark under her breath for not noticing sonny’s poor condition, physically moves sonny to where ad is gesturing so they can continue with the game.

corner successfully defended, they play on, now in the 85th minute and with chances of an equalizer getting slimmer and slimmer.

after the next thorns’ set piece, sam kerr ends up with the ball and starts on a breakaway.  
emily, noticing the breakaway and sprinting after kerr on instinct.

but emily, just as she’s catching up, can feel her vision fading and head start to pound again, and starts to panic.  
emily, feeling her legs start to wobble as she runs, reaches out blindly in fear, trying hard not to fall.  
emily, in reaching out, clutches sam’s arm and pulls her down with her.

the ref, rushing over, prepared to pull out her yellow card on sonny before realizing the player still hasn’t moved from where she landed.

trainers, rushing back on the field, this time with a stretcher, expecting the worst.  
lindsey, hovering while the trainers check on sonny, silently, repeatedly praying for her to open her eyes and be okay.  
lindsey, having to watch as emily is carried off the field and she has to go back to playing a game she now couldn’t care less about.

the game, continuing on with one less player on the field and many players shaken up by the commotion, quickly and quietly came to a close.  
(captain sinc, doing what she does, still managed to sneak in a goal in the first of multiple minutes of stoppage time, managing to salvage her team’s dignity, and a point.)

emily, waking up in the hospital with her head still throbbing to lindsey standing in her room and tobin in the hallway outside, trying to busy herself on her phone.  
lindsey, biting her lip while pacing around the room, eyes red from tears let out in the bathroom stall.

lindsey, noticing emily’s open eyes, runs right over to her bedside.  
lindsey, wanting to chastise her friend for the stupidity of going back on the field after a head injury like that (c’mon, she’d seen what had happened to rose), was too exhausted from the hours of worrying to do anything but hug sonny.  
sonny, wanting the hug to last forever, involuntarily winces and makes a noise of pain.  
lindsey, scared of hurting her even more, pulls away like she had been shocked.  
emily, pouting from the lack of contact, reaches back out to linds.

maybe it’s the pain meds (that’s the excuse sonny gives later), maybe it’s just the realization that life is short and anything can happen, but emily finds herself with the nerve to step out of her comfort zone.  
emily, with her eyes glancing down, avoiding eye contact, asks lindsey to kiss her and make it better.  
lindsey, laughing softly at her, calls her a dumbass before leaning over and kissing her temple.

emily, feeling the boldest she’d ever been, pouts in disappointment and whispers, “not there.”  
lindsey, realizing for the first time that emily wants what she wants, leans in to kiss her softly, tasting the berry chapstick on her lips.

emily, head still hurting but heart happy, knows she’ll be okay.  
they’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave a comment if you'd like, i'll love you forever if you do. you can also find me on twitter @sonnysoftsmiles


End file.
